


Truth Or Dare

by AbigailAppleby



Category: merlin(tv)
Genre: Arthur is a grumpy baby, Cute, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Portective Arthur, Spanking, but also amut, they have sex in the woods
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby
Summary: 所有骑士围坐在篝火旁，玩真心话大冒险。所有人都知道Arthur喜欢Merlin（除了Merlin）。他们决定用这个条件来整蛊他。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth Or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071000) by [YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide/pseuds/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide). 



> 这里面大量运用隐喻，但我不在意，因为我喜欢。  
> 只有两章，但AO3不让我更新到第二章以后——如果有任何人知道原因的话请告诉我。  
> 第一章 真心话还是大冒险  
> 第二章 Chapter Text  
> 魔法：未被发现  
> 关系：未建立  
> ——原作者

• • •  
“该轮到Merlin了”Lancelot欢呼道“真心话还是大冒险？”  
所有骑士围坐在火旁，玩一个简单又幼稚的游戏。他们正在打猎，并计划带着他们丰收的猎物在晨光出现时返回卡梅洛特。但现在，他们可以稍作休息。  
“呃”Merlin正为这个游戏挣扎着。他到目前为止一直都选的大冒险，而没有人发现这个情况，这可真是谢天谢地。“大冒险”  
Gwaine被选中成为那个人以后，他开始提出要求。一次性捉弄两个人是个很棒的选择，他准备这么干。“我要你坐在Leon的腿上。”  
Arthur感到他曾经向骑士们坦白他对Merlin的感情是一个巨大的错误。这还不适他可能会接受的所有玩笑，他们一直纠缠他，直到他崩溃为止。  
Merlin皱着眉露出困惑的表情，并且显现出一个明显被逗乐了的微笑，“什么？为什么？”他决定要站起来了但是有点犹豫。他的眼神不知不觉地瞄向了Arthur，但对方看起来一脸平静的样子  
“不能问问题！” Gwaine大笑起来“继续！继续！”他随着自己的问题鼓起掌来，然后奸笑地看着Arthur。他这绝对会惹毛他。  
Merlin走到Arthur旁边的Leon前，小心地让他自己坐在他腿上。“我对此感到非常抱歉，Leon。”Merlin傻笑起来。  
他傻笑起来，Arthur却对他自己发起火来。他盯着 Gwaine，用严厉的眼神和紧闭的嘴唇向他微笑。他最好的朋友也以微笑回馈他，眼里还闪着俏皮的光芒——他保证Arthur不敢做什么。Leon把他的手放在Merlin背后来支撑他腿上新增的重量。Arthur对此表示感谢因为如果他的手放在其他地方的话他保不准自己回做出什么事情来。  
“好了，Percival，你是下一个。”Merlin称述道，“真心话还是大冒险？  
Percival不舒服地推脱道“大冒险”他重复了一遍，但他声音的音调暗示这是一个问题。  
Merlin扬起一边的眉毛，笑了笑。Percival看了看 Gwaine， Gwaine则直言不讳地笑他的忧心忡忡的表情。  
“我要你把你‘爱情’的上部分的一半脱掉。“  
Gwaine脸红了脸，Merlin可以说他（ Gwaine）试图尽力不转过头去看，但他完全失败了。Merlin发誓他看见了爱的两颗心在他的眼睛里浮动膨胀。不幸的是，Arthur并没有看见。他只看见Merlin正对着一个上半身脱光并且很有吸引力的男人在笑。唯一的原因就是他没穿的上半身正合Merlin的心意。  
Percival尴尬地咳了咳，明显处于不安的状态中“Lancelot，真心话还是大冒险？“当骑士选择了真心话后，Percival给了他一个古怪的微（奸）笑，他用一种复仇的眼神看着Merlin”你会把你的‘剑’放进Merlin的身体吗？“Merlin因为这个影射脸变得通红，他下意识地在Leon腿上动了动。Leon抓住他的臀部好让他在他们发生什么更尴尬的事情之前停下来。Arthur拼命抑制着想要把Merlin从Leon的抓扯下拉开的冲动。  
“噢，是的，肯定啊。“Lancelot未经处理直接地回答，同时对上了他们王子直直的凝视。”谁不想把它塞进他紧紧的小屁股里“他对着旁边的Arthur窃笑。  
Merlin用手遮住脸，但还是没能掩盖他在笑的事实。这没能遮住他高高的颧骨和酒窝。所有人围成圈笑的像孩子一样，甚至Arthur也加入了，赞成关于Merlin有多可爱这一事实。  
“好的。“Leon在Arthur提出这一问题之前，先发问了”真心话还是大冒险，Arthur？“他从Leon看向Lancelot再看向Merlin”大冒险“。  
Lancelot向旁边的Percival说悄悄话，然后Percival给他使了个眼神。“我要你打Merlin一巴掌“他信心饱满地面对Arthur的凝视。  
“我不会打Merlin的“他陈述道”那是什么愚蠢的想法？  
“好吧，那你就打他屁股吧“Percival补充道。  
Arthur惊呆了以至于他没法反驳Percival。他转过头发现Merlin正傻笑地看着他“你会听他们的还是做些什么其他的呢？“他看起来很兴奋。他的手放在Leon膝盖上，准备抓住时机猛扑到Arthur身上。  
“好吧……”Arthur犹豫了一下，希望他自己脸上的红晕能尽快褪去。“如果我不这样做会怎样呢？”他问道。他是想打Merlin的屁股的。他的确是非常想的。但不是当着所有骑士的面打。每次Merlin说错话了或者是让他变得像个傻瓜一样，他就想把他放在自己膝盖上打他的屁股，直到他的屁股变得通红为止。  
“如果你不这样做，那么Leon将会代替你做。总之，他是我们新任命的Merlin处理人员。” Gwaine打断道  
他看向Merlin乞求的眼神，他甚至撅了撅嘴表示他的意愿。“好吧”他向Merlin招招手，“过来吧”  
Merlin主动地把他自己放在Arthur的腿上。他把自己的手附上Arthur的肩膀，把他的脸向Arthur的头凑去。他的腿松松地夹着Arthur的腰。然后他把自己安定好然后他的屁股露出来；舒适可及。  
“多少下？”Arthur叹了口气，他的脸非常非常红。  
Lancelot故意说“我认为他以前一直都是个好孩子”他轻笑。当他们说这番恭维话时，Merlin把他的脸藏在Arthur的脖子里。“三下”  
Arthur笑了，这是一个很低的数字。他可以做到，“你准备好了吗，Merlin？”他用一种只有Merlin能听到的声音悄悄对他说。  
“好了”Merlin也悄悄地回复他，这暗示他对此表示很兴奋。  
Arthur轻轻地摸他的屁股，好让他准备接受抽打……然后打了他。他打地不重但是很稳。Merlin在Arthur耳旁喘息，王子极度地克制自己不要变得太兴奋。  
“好孩子”Arthur轻声说。“为我做的很好”他再一次擦过Merlin的屁股，并且打地更重了。  
Merlin喊叫着，但发出一声扼制的呻吟。声音很小只够Arthur一个人听到，于此之外，还有他轻微的喘息。  
“很好，继续，还有一个”Arthur对着Merlin的脖子笑了起来，他感到Merlin也在做同样的事。  
Arthur又打了他一次，不过这次没有像之前那样温和的预警。这引起了Merlin的抱怨——声音大到所有人都能听见。  
“好了”Arthur低声道，把Merlin从他的脖子上拉开来面对他，“多棒的一个男孩啊”Merlin害羞地对他笑着，准备离开。Arthur握着他的屁股。“我们不能让你就着你疼痛的小屁股坐下”Arthur陈述道，“坐到我腿上来”。  
Merlin点头微笑“谢谢你”  
当他们安顿好自己后，Leon宣布了他自己的答案“我选真心话”  
Arthur戏谑“你有没有服用过……让‘剑’变大的灵丹妙药？”  
当Leon的脸变成亮粉色后，整个骑士团集体发出“喔——“的声音。”啊“Leon挠挠后脑勺”有过一次。当我试图给某个姑娘留下好印象时“  
“我记得那次”Merlin笑起来“他问我要它，然后托我向 Gaius帮忙。然后他在晚上服下了它。到今天为止， Gaius都一直以为是我想要那个药。”  
“你在他房间呆了多久？”Arthur问道，所有人疑惑地看着他“是这样的，如果 Gaius认为那是你需要的，你应该是离开了一会儿的。”  
“啊，是的。”Leon说，“我那时有一些……麻烦，所以Merlin呆到我们能指出问题所在之前没有离开。”他大笑起来“我们试图让它变得有效果起来。我从没和那个女孩儿在一起过，因为当她进屋时看见Merlin的手正放在我的老二上“  
Merlin笑起来并且脸红了。从Arthur的角度看，他只能看见Merlin的耳朵变成了粉红色。一种激烈的情绪聚集在他胸口。它像一团火，但却是湿淋淋的——这种感觉就像是有滚烫的热水刚从他的胸腔横扫而过，让他——妒火中烧。  
“他碰你的老二？为什么？在那种情况下才会发生这种事？“Arthur审问道，他的手指伸到了Merlin的臀部里但是没被发现。骑士们喜欢Arthur评论的每一秒钟。  
“好吧”Merlin从Arthur腿上转过身面向他，给他一个明显的玩笑性质的眼神。“"事实证明，要让它发挥作用，你的伴侣必须刺激你，但Leon想在被手刺激前做好准备。这是我同意为他做的事”他看向Leon，他们交换了一个同样神秘的微笑，Arthur的思绪像煮熟的水一样在他的脑子里沸腾。“其实他的老二看起来并不是很小——照他的体型来看它甚至算有点大的。”  
“噢，因为你看过够多的老二，是吗？”Lancelot高声说，因为Arthur的痛苦而感到非常享受。  
Merlin耸肩“我们都有属于自己的过去。”他狡猾地笑了笑“继续！”他大笑“我想这下应该是到Elyan了”  
“大冒险”  
Leon和 Gwaine交换眼神，并且传达了一些信息，因为他们都在点头。“我要你把Merlin放你腿上”  
Elyan笑了“当然可以”他岔开他的腿向Merlin展开，“那么来吧。”  
Merlin试图站起来但Arthur的手缠着他不让他起来。“Arthur”Merlin着把他的手拉下来。Arthur没有帮Merlin，因为他试图站起来，但他最后还是给了他屁股一个轻轻拍打的动作。Merlin假装怒视他，他却在窃笑。  
Merlin坐在Elyan腿间，靠着他的胸膛。Elyan靠在他的手臂上，下巴则放在Merlin的肩膀上。他们看起来可真登对。  
“好了， Gwaine？”Elyan提醒道  
他尖刻地看了Elyan一眼，巧妙地将头朝向盯着Elyan的Arthur。他下巴紧绷，看上去非常愤怒。  
“大冒险”试图强调他的重点。  
Elyan咧嘴笑了笑“我要Merlin坐你腿上”  
Gwaine狡猾地笑了笑“我接受”他拉起Merlin的手好方便他站起来，更舒服地坐在他腿上。  
Merlin知道这是白费力气，而且他可能会更加频繁地移动自己的位置。  
“大冒险”Merlin朝着骑士团说。他感觉自己就像一条小狗，每个人都想向自己问好。他感觉自己是被爱着的而且很重要。  
“我要弄乱你的头发” Gwaine傻笑着朝向Arthur。这个人告诉ArthurMerlin在床头看起来多么可爱，说实话，其他人应该同意。  
Merlin笑起来，他的快乐显而易见。他把自己拖下 Gwaine的膝盖便于他更多地接触，把他的脑袋压向 Gwaine的手掌。 Gwaine忙于弄他的头发，Merlin则把他的注意力放在了Percival身上“真心话还是大冒险？”  
“真心话”他对这个答案更有信心。更可能是因为过了他之后他们又会专注于折磨Arthur了  
“你有做过和之中的任何一个人相关的春梦吗？”他挑眉表示他的好奇。  
Merlin盯着这个脱掉了上衣的男人。他知道他有过。他知道他有过一个关于 Gwaine的——仆人间的谈话。  
Percival震惊了，他的脸先是变成了鲜红色然后变成了暗红色。“好吧……呃……嗯……”他挠挠头拒绝眼神接触”是的“  
所有人看着他，希望他进一步解释。  
“好吧。是 Gwaine和Merlin。“他草率地说。  
Arthur被自己的水呛到“你做过和Merlin有关的春梦？”  
“对，是他，然后 Gwaine越靠越近然后——“他打断自己的讲述回应Arthur的凝视”这不是我的错！我是无意识的！“  
“所以……是我们三个？在哪儿？怎么发生的？“Merlin问道。如果他在这个梦里他想知道到底发生了什么。  
“是的“Percival叹息着反抗”我们有三个人。你走向 Gwaine，然后我在我房间自己做因为你给了我安眠药。“他解释道。Merlin脸开始变红，但他没有让他停止讲述的意思。”然后……你加入了进来，我带走了 Gwaine，而你当时正给他口交“  
Gwaine以一种极度敬畏的眼神看着Percival。Percival看了他一眼，松了一口气，因为他并不反感。Merlin真的还想知道更多的内容，但是决定不再煽动它。Arthur正在生气，他最信任的骑士之一不仅对Merlin做了春梦，而且Merlin还很感兴趣的样子！Merlin和他乱糟糟的头发啊！  
Percival清了清嗓子“Lancelot，真心话还是大冒险？  
“大冒险。“他笑笑  
“我要Merlin坐你腿上“  
就在这时，Merlin站了起来。他在小小地挣扎。他有点累，而且 Gwaine一直在玩他的头发，这加剧了他的困意，他几乎立刻就能睡下。他坐在正确的位置上，等待他们的下一次指示。Lancelot简单地理了一下他的头发，Merlin对这一举动表示非常享受。  
“Arthur“Lancelot发问  
Arthur小小的微笑了一下，希望他的宝贝能回到他的怀抱“大冒险“  
Lancelot开玩笑地看着他“我要你吃掉Merlin裸露皮肤上的一块鸡肉，但不能使用双手”他从丢弃的盘子里拿出一块鸡肉。  
他看起来很紧张。他小心地从Lancelot的腿上站起来，然后在Arthur面前躺下。Arthur蹲了下来，摇摇晃晃地走过来。他从没见过不穿上衣的Merlin，他把那归结于自我意识。因此，作为一个皇家绅士他是这样的，他把Merlin的束腰大衣卷到他的衣服里。Merlin感激地看了他一眼。Lancelot把鸡肉放在Merlin的肚皮上，然后到一旁等待。  
“你准备好了吗？”Arthur对Merlin永远都是最友善的。  
男孩点头了，于是他开始了。他把嘴唇放在鸡肉上尝试去咬它。他的牙齿不小心擦到了Merlin，他的肚子开始不由得抽抽吸吸，这让Arthur的工作变得更难。他咬下了一小块鸡肉并试图分散自己的注意力，不要注意到他对这事有多么享受。Merlin瞳孔放大，目不转睛地看着他。Arthur吃掉了大部分鸡肉，他的牙齿和舌头有时会碰到Merlin的皮肤。这使仆人的整个身体不停地颤抖。当Arthur吃完肉时，他回味舔过Merlin皮肤时的滋味。Merlin小声呜咽着，努力地闭上眼睛。Arthur给Merlin裸露的肌肤留下最后一吻，宣布他已经完成这一要求。然后展开Merlin的束腰外套。  
Arthur回到他自己的位置，Merlin开始朝着他初始的位置。 Gwaine笑起来“Leon，你是选择真心话还是大冒险？”  
“真心话”  
Arthur已经对Merlin放松了一些，他意识到骑士们只是在开他玩笑。“你有没有发现这很激动？“他笑道  
Leon笑了起来“我认为每个人都是，你们上演了一场好戏。“  
“好了，Elyan？“Leon继续快速移动。  
“大冒险“他窃笑  
“我要Merlin坐你腿上“Merlin继续尽职尽责地移动到他腿上。Arthur看着Merlin——说实话，这真是漫长的一天，黑暗笼罩着营地。  
“真心话还是大冒险，Merlin？“Elyan轻轻摇了摇他的肩膀，好让他处于一种更清醒的状态。  
“呃，大冒险“  
Elyan正准备张嘴说些什么，Arthur打断了他“你知道吗?我要你坐我腿上“Arthur向Elyan伸展好把Merlin拖起来，Merlin他几乎要倒在王子身上了。Arthur把Merlin的四肢紧紧地捆住，然后让他贴在自己身上，顽皮地盯着其他的人。“我你们他妈的敢把他从我身上挪开吗？”  
其他人举起手来，然后继续游戏。Merlin靠着Arthur的肩膀蜷起他的脑袋，显然已经在睡梦中飘进飘出。因为他侧坐在王子的腿上，所以他的前额抵着王子的脖子。Arthur将手指滑入Merlin的发间，收获了一声满意的轻哼。


	2. Merlin's Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> 游戏结束后，Merlin感谢Arthur如此温和地对待他。 😏

Merlin醒了, 他的脸压在了什么硬东西上。 他慢慢眨着眼睁开眼睛，然后看见了一块胸膛。天还很黑，所以他不得不再揉揉眼睛以便看的更清楚。 当他向上看，发现Arthur正看着他。 这是Arthur的胸膛。  
"噢" 他惊呼起来"对不起" 他咕哝道， 试图从Arthur身上起来。但他没走多远，这个人就把他推回先前的位置 “什……？”Merlin疑惑地咕哝道“发生了什么？”  
“现在已经午夜了，回去继续睡觉”Arthur解释道，他把Merlin拉地离他更近，理了理毯子好盖住他们。   
Arthur站起来靠着一颗树，环视了一圈靠着火旁睡着的骑士团。 Merlin还坐在他腿上，他们还仍旧呆在他们在游戏中的位置。他的手臂保护性地抱着他腿上这个脆弱的、睡意沉沉的男孩。当Arthur抱着这个男孩时，他才意识到这个瘦弱的男孩到底有多瘦。  
“你为什么醒了？” Merlin小声说。   
Arthur轻轻笑了笑，Merlin从他的表情能感到他有些犹豫。“我在巡查。不是每个人都能在比赛中昏睡过去然后再被送上床。”他低头对着这个男孩微笑。  
Merlin坐起来了一些“你应该睡一会儿。我会看好这儿的。”他看向势渐微弱的火焰， “我们得从什么地方找些柴禾来”  
“不，”Arthur坚持道，试图把Merlin摁回去 “回去睡觉。我会去找的。”  
“好了，我现在是醒着的，可能这也会让我更有用些”Merlin假装生气的样子。  
这次Arthur只好叹着气让他去了，这男孩从来都不听他的话。“好吧，但只能在我的视线范围内活动——好吗？”  
Merlin笑了，他喜欢Arthur充满保护心的这一面。“我会的，我发誓。”  
Merlin站起来背对Arthur伸展四肢, 给王子一个极好的视角去看他的背。然后，他在他的暗恋着的注视下起身去找柴禾。可以说每次Merlin弯腰时Arthur都看地极为小心仔细。Merlin花了几分钟才抱了能塞满他一怀抱的柴禾回来。Merlin更多时因为点燃的柴禾儿感到高兴。他回到Arthur那里，被拉回在Arthur腿上的位置，毯子又一次盖住了他。  
“嘿，呃……谢谢”Merlin咕哝道。 “我是说，更早些时候” 他无法直视Arthur的眼睛。  
“我做了什么？”Arthur问。很多事情更早的时候就发生了。  
Merlin摆弄Arthur胸前外衣上的一根绳子玩。他吞咽了一下“更早的时候，我们玩游戏的时候……你对我很温和，我喜欢你那样做”  
Arthur本能地接受然后微笑起来“我认为你是要感谢我”他的眼睛染上了情欲的颜色。 “你知道看看你是否像Percival的梦里一样好。”他咬着嘴唇，试图掩饰他充满情欲的眼神。  
Merlin向上看着他的睫毛，看着他的眼睛“我认为我可以做到”他小声说，暗示性地扬起眉毛。  
他撞向Arthur的嘴唇, 跨坐在他旁边，靠着树把他困住。Merlin因这一接触而发出甜美的呻吟.。这在Arthur听来就如竖琴一般美妙，现在有这个特殊的机会听到它，他甚至觉得这是奢侈。  
Merlin往后一靠把Arthur的衣服拉了起来，然后脱下了他的内衣和内裤。 他把它们一直脱到他的大腿处，然后一直看着它们。Merlin又靠过来亲他，然后爬到了Arthur现在裸露出来的皮肤上面。 他的手从王子肩膀上滑下来, 穿过肚子。 试图在他的身体上摸索，因为他可能不再有机会触碰他了。然后他弯下腰，而他正男子气地站在那里，吸引他的穴口翕合。他找到了它。  
Arthur从嘴里发出呻吟，然后挤压他的屁股。“噢，我的天哪，Merlin”他呼吸。他抽离身去，看着自己被Merlin纤细灵活的手指握着。  
毯子从他们身边滑落下去，当他们用吻温暖对方时它就变得不被需要了。  
当Merlin拉住Arthur的老二时，他花了点时间去看它有多长。它只比他自己的长点儿而且明显更大; 这没有他能做的而且无法想象它会怎样撕裂他。  
Merlin用手指滑过顶端，取得了一些前液作为润滑去沿着王子的长度向下撸动。Merlin因眼前的景象而呻吟；这声引是从他的喉咙发出的却很女孩子气。Arthur抓着他的后脑勺把他压向嘴唇他们拼命地，热切地接吻。Arthur在Merlin的手里不断胀大，他沉默地请求Merlin能够动地更快些。Merlin热情地为他效劳。Arthur的舌头舔着他的嘴唇，乞求能够进入，但他不过是轻轻一咬。  
“好孩子”当Merlin转过身看他在干什么的时候Arthur小声说。"“让我变得感觉更好” Arthur的话支持了他的动作。他的眼睛因为愉悦而半闭着，身上覆盖着一层薄薄的汗水，他的老二通红充血。  
子啊这个男人的视线中，Merlin只是呻吟着作为回应。他向后坐起来，坐在Arthur伸出的双腿间，于是他有足够的空间来准备他要做的事。  
“Merlin？”Arthur向下看，看着Merlin在他腿间露出小小的微笑。噢，Merlin你不用——当Merlin因吞咽他的老二而呛到时，他的话哽在了喉咙间。  
Merlin用力吮吸，甚至整个脸颊呈凹陷的状态，浅浅地摆动他的脑袋，时不时吞地更多一些。 他空出一只手来放在Arthur大腿上用来支撑自己，用另一只手玩他的双球。 Arthur用手捧着他的脸，将他拉起来再一次亲吻他。Merlin只好用他的手取悦Arthur因为他的唇已经被占领了。  
“我做地还好吗”Merlin问，他已经快喘不过气来了。 他只是非常想取悦王子。  
Arthur因为愉悦几乎无法思考他正在经历什么但他意识到男孩需要一些鼓励。“是的，非常好，我的天哪。”  
Merlin回到Arthur的性器旁继续为他深喉。这对王子来说太过匆忙太过草率了。Arthur抽搐了一下猛地射进了Merlin火热的口腔里。Merlin有点被呛到，但他还是坚持咽了下去，眼睛紧闭。  
Arthur轻拍他的下巴“来吧，宝贝，起来”Merlin热切地看着他。“如果你也有需要的话就从我这取走些你所需要的吧，这可不是只关于我一个人的活动。”他微笑起来。  
王子向前靠抬起他的大腿然后把他向前推。他把他的手伸进他的内衣，套弄他的性器时，他向里靠亲吻梅分散他的注意力。这让Merlin大吃一惊，然后稍微有些大声（和之前比起来）地呻吟起来。Arthur游刃有余地移动起他的手来，这减少了Merlin乱糟糟的混乱的呻吟。他把自己的头藏在Arthur的脖子里，然后轻轻地咬了一口。  
Arthur哽住了，“哇。我不认为你有这么敏感。” 他把自己空着的一只手放在Merlin背上，然后在他画圈好让他放松下来。  
Merlin只是表示抗议性地抱怨，然后把他的臀部向前推到Arthur手中。Arthur握地更紧了而且撸动地更快，从他腿上的男孩哪收获了结结巴巴的表示许可的呻吟声。 Merlin抱怨着然后握住了Arthur的勃起。Merlin一边加快撸动速度一边亲吻他。  
“再快点，Merlin”Arthur要求道，放慢了撸动Merlin性器的速度作为要挟。“你如果不那样做，我就停下。”  
Merlin傻笑了一下，放慢了速，看Arthur会有什么反应。 Arthur凝视着他，就像他说的他将会， 停下。Merlin微笑了一下拍开了Arthur的手掌，用自己的手扶着自己的性器。他把他的惯用手放在Arthur身上，所以放在他自己老二上的手是飘忽不定且失控的。Arthur咆哮了。看到Merlin这样做同时却很脆弱这让他感到煎熬。他用一只手扣住Merlin的，把他的手放在自己的老二上并强制它动.Merlin保住了他的手，所以它不能移动。  
Arthur再次咆哮，他受够了。“别开玩笑” 他把Merlin从他的腿上推下来，男孩吓地放了手。 Arthur把他钉在毯子上，在Merlin身体里晃动，他身下的男孩发出了一声惊人的呻吟。“安静点”他嘶嘶地说道，看着只有几米远处睡着的骑士们。  
Merlin也看着骑士们喘息。他抓住Arthur的脑袋把他拉下来，把他们的唇压在一起。他因为Arthur的顶弄而情动了，当Arthur顶地更深时，他发出了呜咽。  
“求你了”Merlin抱怨。他撅着嘴，露出了小狗一般的最无辜的眼神，是人都没法抗拒。“求你了，Arthur？”  
Arthur在男孩上方假装思考“让我想想”   
说着，他抓住Merlin的性器然后毫不留情地撸动它。Merlin在紧紧抓住Arthur的肩膀之前手仍在乱动。“求你了”在他的呼吸下他再次请求。他看着Arthur，眼里满含愉悦、绝望以及……爱慕。  
汗水的光泽覆盖着他们，他们都需要从床单上排放热量。在这样一个恬静的极具田园风光的地方交换，他们感到亵渎了它并对此感到可悲。但如此多的多巴胺因为这原罪而释放——诱惑他们前往废弃之地。没人会为罪人们祈祷因为他们本就不需要被救赎。  
“你太美了，宝贝”Arthur叹息道，他火热的呼吸喷洒在Merlin脸上。 “你因为我而脆弱不堪”他用一只手捧着Merlin的脸并且轻轻抚摸它。  
Arthur加快了手上的速度，开始亲吻Merlin胸膛上裸露的每一小块区域并让男孩儿抓着他的头发。他舔吻着他的脖子，在每个敏感的区域上吹着冷气。当Merlin发出了一声特别大的呻吟时，他向下移动，啃咬并吮吸 他留下爱痕。他吮吸地更用劲了些，Merlin变得不安起来。他不安地呻吟喘气。Arthur能感到他的性器在他手里胀大，并且他抓地更紧了。   
当Merlin射精时他从Arthur的脖子上闪开了，发出愉悦的呜咽。 Arthur帮助他到达高潮，允许Merlin咬他的脖子减小呻吟声。 “Arthur”他呻吟“噢，上帝啊，Arthur”  
而Arthur就是神。Merlin只想知道为什么他愿意屈尊让他感受这种极致的愉悦。他几乎无法想象在他体内炸开的快感，仿佛被夏日下午的温暖所舔舐过一般。   
“好孩子”Arthur称赞着在他身下软成一滩的Merlin。  
Arthur从未见过Merlin像这样地漂亮过。如此地糟糕、大张开着腿。他已经射完了，但他看起来如此地孩子气，就好像刚才的糟糕时刻只是为了达到使他变得脆弱的目的。但当他躺在Arthur身下发出软软的呻吟时这就像是福音。 (而且是Arthur会为之祈祷的那种)他看起来就如同天使一般圣洁。他的宗旨就是为Arthur提供呻吟。他的整个生活被邪恶和Merlin笼罩 (操，Merlin) ，Merlin就是来拯救王子的。而现在它是多么地真实啊。  
当Merlin睁开眼睛把他的手伸向他的、仍旧硬的、老二上时，Arthur呻吟了。当Merlin用了一点点劲扼住Arthur时，他们都呼吸急促。他把Arthur推到自己这边，在他的顶端上滑动，然后继续向下把Arthur的含进自己嘴里。Arthur的手指紧紧抓着Merlin的头发，把他的头向前推，以便自己更好地感受。   
“操” 当Arthur没有提示就射到Merlin嘴里时，他几乎喊叫起来“操，我的天哪。你真他妈的漂亮”  
Merlin尽职尽责地吞下了受他的神祝福的东西。Arthur射地太多了，有一些在他能咽下之前顺着他的下巴滴落了下去。他责备自己——他怎么能浪费任何一滴呢？   
这个神圣的存在让他接受他所创造的，为此他很快乐。   
Merlin起身离开，舔了舔他的嘴唇，然后含住Arthur软掉的老二，不管他漏掉了什么。 他被拉起来，倒在了Arthur胸口。  
“为我做的真他妈好。真是出人意料的惊奇”Arthur哼哼道。他低头看着他胸口上的男孩，他正充满爱意地看着他。   
他的嘴唇肿胀并且呈鲜红色，下巴上还有Arthur精液的残留。Arthur重重地揩干它，并把它放进Merlin嘴里。他闭上眼睛，感激地吮吸着Arthur的手指。Arthur因为这一景象而发出了该死的呻吟——这个男孩太他妈空灵了。  
“你是我的，对吗？”Arthur咕哝着，慵懒地看着Merlin。  
“是的”Merlin呼吸  
“很好”  
Arthur转过身，把Merlin向自己身旁抱地更紧，并在他旁边躺下。他给Merlin穿上裤子，在拉住毯子盖住他们之前把自己的衣服也穿好——抱住他的Merlin。  
“我会是下一个出来看的人，好吗？”Gwaine在他离火堆不远的床上发出窃笑。  
Arthur已经很累了，所以疲于应付他，所以在他把自己的鼻子埋进Merlin的头发之前只是瞪了他一眼。Merlin已经睡着了，呼吸着，但心跳很慢。他可真他妈地精致。


End file.
